ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eizan Kaburagi
Eizan Kaburagi is a 10-year old student, a character and the main protagonist of the animated series, Shuriken School. He is voiced by Nathan Kress. Eizan Kaubragi is the main protagonist of Cartoonverse, with the great inhuman heart and great common of the entertainment alignments. She is the twin sister and best friend of Ami Saeki, and one of the Eizami members with her, as well as one of the The Ninja Squad members with her partner working as a team to fight with friends called Okuni Dohan and Jimmy B., as well as with Pork and Agent Secret. Actually, he was ultimately love-loving, born together with Ami Saeki to Ramona, Uniqua's friendly twin sister, who is on the side of the two adult dinosaurs from Disney's Dinosaurs, Mr. and Ms. Kaburagi, Principal of Shuriken and Master Eon, at the hospital located in Japan. Finally, he was really killed on April 1, 2016, together with other students. Background Origin Eizan was born for the first time along with Ami Saeki to Ramona, Uniqua twin sister, who is the side of Disney's Dinosaurs's two parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi, Principal of Shuriken and Master Eon, at Tokirohama City Hospital. Both Eizan and Ami were the friendly fraternal twins from the city of Tokirohama. It is likely that Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi originally only raised him together with Ami. Ami is no longer adopted by the Kaburagi family, because she is Eizan's twin sister. Eizan and Ami also formed their own duo of the two love-loving twins and best friends, Eizami, running from May 2007 to late 2012. Eizan and Ami were killed along with other students on April 1, 2016. Overview Eizan has no idea that there is a bomb running through his veins. His DNA is linked to that of the best ninja clan that ever existed, the Kaburagi Clan. It is hinted that he previously has a crush on Okuni, who currently becames her rival and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. Unaware of this, Eizan just wants to achieve his childhood dream and sole aim of becoming a ninja and avoid selling rice balls, then he is about to get there! His acceptance at Shuriken turns his boring life at home around 180°, making him the youngest person at the school in the most. The baby brother of Eizan and Ami is Shurikenamax, the baby son of Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi, before Eizan and Ami were adopted by new father and new mother which adopts them at the time in the A Lot Like Love universe, with George being Eizan and Ami's new baby cousin with Peppa. 'Personality' Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, eager to learn, absent-minded and lively. Also, when things have gone wrong for him and without ideas at Shuriken School, he was used to being clumsy (as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki"). 'Appearance' He is slender with fair skin and black hair, and also, he wears a blue and black ninja suit. Groups Eizami The Ninja Squad Gallery Cartoonverse - Shuriken School Mission World Characters - -2.jpg Cartoonverse - Shuriken School Mission World Characteres.jpg Cartoonverse - Shuriken School Characters -3.jpg Cartoonverse - Eizami - Ami and Eizan -10.png Cartoonverse - Eizami - Ami and Eizan -8.png Cartoonverse - Shuriken School Characters -10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Shuriken School characters Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Children Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:The Ninja Squad members Category:Qubo Category:Twins Category:Eizami members Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in the multiverse